Power Rangers Hexagon
Power Rangers Hexagon is the 2010 animated Power Rangers series. It is based on the Hexagon idea proposed for Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Story After the sacrifice of Zordon, peace rained over the universe for ten years. That is, until the child of Zedd and Rita comes to Earth with plans of avenging his parents. His first attempt at conquering Earth failed thanks to the Power Rangers. Thrax spent the next two years gathering what remains of the villains the Rangers have fought. In this time, the government started funding a new organization, the Hexagon, to fight any evil the enters the Earth's atmosphere, with Tommy appointed as the leader. When Thrax returns, Tommy is forced to give the Hexagon powers to five teenagers with attitude to fight the newly formed Second United Alliance of Evil Characters Hexagon Allies *Tommy *Rocky *Adam *Aisha *Tanya *Katherine Anti-Hexagon *Jason *Zack *Billy *Trini *Kimberley *Audri Astro Megaship crew *Justin *T.J. *Carlos *Ashley *Cassie *Andros *Zhane Second United Alliance of Evil *Thrax *Baboo *Scorpina *Rito Revolto *Master Vile *Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina *Porto *Mama D **The Kottos Episodes {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" width="100%" style="margin-right: 0;" |- ! style="background-color: #4d2d6c; color: #ffffff;"| # ! style="background-color: #4d2d6c; color: #ffffff;"| Description |- |1. Hexagon Part 1 |This episode begins with a narration of that, after the Power Rangers saved the universe and Zordon sacrificed himself, the universe has lived in an age of peace. While on the moon, two spacemen find what remains of Zedd and Rita's palace, and enter it. They open the doors, but are killed by a silhouette. The silhouette comes out, and bares a resemblance to Zedd and Rita quotes Rita's famous line: "Ah!! After ten years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth." He quickly summons a ship, and heads toward Earth. When he gets there, he finds the home of the human Zedd and Rita. The monster reveals himself to be Thrax, the son of Zedd and Rita that was protected by Master Vile during the invasion. Zedd and Rita say they have no memory of their time as villains, so Thrax kills them, saying they are not his parents. Thrax makes an announcement to Earth: to surrender or he will destroy them. He quickly fires at a building, crumbling it as five teenagers look on in horror. Thrax is shot down by a man in black clothing, who identifies himself as Tommy Oliver, and tells him we is not going to win. Thrax summons his foot-soldiers, the black suited Kottos to attack him, thinking he lost his powers. Tommy, however, takes out his original Green Morpher, saying it was a gift from Tom. He morphs, and fights the Kottos. The numbers increased gradually, causing Tommy to be overwhelmed. Thrax says Tommy cannot win alone, but he is shot again by Billy, who tells Tommy he is moving back to Earth. Tommy says Billy's calculations were correct, that there was still one villain left after Zordon's energy wave. They are joined by Kimberly, who Tommy is trying to avoid, Aisha, who has decided to move to America, and Rocky, who has recently opened up a karate academy. Billy asks the other four if they brought their Morphers, and all of them take out their Dinozord Morphers. Thrax says that those powers were destroyed, but Billy says they can still be used, since they were only damaged, but it would drain all their power. The four turn into their original Mighty Morphin forms, and Tommy into his White Ranger form. An man in a black suit watches from behind a building. The five continue to fight the Kottos, and Adam, Katherine, Tanya, and Justin come in, while Adam is sad he can not change with his drained Power Coune. However, Billy takes out the repaired Zeonizers, surprising Tommy and Adam, who thought they were damaged when their powers were drained for the Turbo powers. Billy, however, says he managed to fuse some Aquitian technology to repair them. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Katherine turn into the Zeo Rangers, while Justin turns into the Blue Turbo Ranger. The nine Ranger defeat all the Kottos, causing Thrax to retreat to the moon, angering Tommy that he got away. The man in black approaches the Rangers, asking them to come with him. This episode ends with Tommy noticing the five shocked teenagers. |- |2. Hexagon Part 2 |''to be added.'' |